


Волна

by Leytenator



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Иногда Джей Ди становится даже интересно, что стало бы с ним, если бы он хоть раз в жизни ощутил, каково это — чувствовать, как тебя ведет от чужого запаха. Как ты идешь на него, словно по лабиринту со сверкающей золотой нитью в руках".





	Волна

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн 5 сезона; вдохновлено серией про противозачаточный кекс.

— Девочка моя, мне тут сказали, что в твоем анализе обнаружили следы противозачаточного средства. Ну-ка, отдай мне еще одну «мужскую» карточку, будь паинькой. Давай быстрее, мне надо домой, Нэнси, к футболу, пиву и тысяче других вещей, на которые куда приятней смотреть, чем на твою физиономию.  
Джей Ди чувствует, как леденеет лицо: сначала кончик носа, потом скулы, последними — губы, которые он пытается разомкнуть, чтобы произнести хоть что-нибудь, издать сдавленный смешок или вздох, но они не слушаются. Вот и заботься о них после этого, смазывай всякими бальзамами со вкусом черники или яблока. Предатели.  
Кокс тянет у него из кармана очередную бумажку с надписью «Мужик», и лицо у него кривится, как будто он переел незрелых яблок. Или кого-то только что насмерть ими закидал.  
— Но...я... — лепечет Джей Ди, и в самом деле ощущая себя пятилетней девчонкой, попавшейся на краже конфет из буфета, которая совершенно не знает, что сказать в свое оправдание. Нет, утверждать, что это друзья-белочки ее подговорили, бесполезно. — Мне надо идти.  
Спасаться бегством — тот еще позор, но это все же лучше, чем смотреть в хмурое лицо Кокса и ощущать на заиндевевшей коже его прожигающий взгляд.  
Все в порядке. Он ни о чем не догадался. Все хорошо. Это просто лишний повод поиздеваться, видишь же, он даже ничего не кричит тебе вслед. Просто карточка, лишиться которой куда лучше, чем головы. Особенно, такой прекрасной головы с такой чудесной укладкой.  
Дыши, Джей Ди, дыши, ты слишком долго умел это делать, чтобы так вдруг разучиться в один момент.  
Он дышит, и идет на подгибающихся ногах, и, кажется, улыбается всем, кого видит, пока не удается ввалиться в подсобку и лечь на койку, с трудом переводя дух. Там его и накрывает. Тело становится горячим и ватным, запахи едва ощутимо обостряются.  
Вдох-выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вот видишь, как все просто, Джей Ди. Даже белочки это умеют.  
Теперь дело за малым — отправить Терку сообщение. И ждать. И лучше, наверное, подпереть чем-ниудь изнутри дверь и накрыться одеялом...  
Он выныривает из короткого беспокойного сна, плавясь от жара, в мокрой от пота форме, подскакивает и тупо пялится на Терка, который сует ему в руки бутылку минералки и две таблетки.  
— Чувак, ты не представляешь, на что мне пришлось пойти, чтобы раздобыть их без рецепта, — шепчет тот и замирает. — О, черт, — говорит он. — О, черт. Запах. Ты пахнешь. Слабо пока, но даже я немного чувствую. Давай, пей срочно. Твое счастье, что сегодня в клинике почти никого нет, все на конференции по... Как ты умудрился вообще так попасть, объясни мне?  
— Я хотел заехать утром в свою аптеку и купить новую упаковку, — бормочет Джей Ди, торопливо глотая глянцевито поблескивающие пилюли, давится водой, зажмуривается, пережидая острый приступ тошноты. — Но их не было, и фармацевт сказал, что очередную партию привезут только после обеда. Что пока можно выпить... неважно, несколько разных штук, это поможет хотя бы минимально. Ну там, всякие... Ты не хочешь этого знать, друг.   
— Джей Ди. — Терк кладет ладони ему на плечи, у него такие широкие, теплые ладони. Почти горячие. Джей Ди понимает, что его знобит. Надо бы переодеться и ехать домой. Одежда неприятно липнет к телу. — Послушай меня, приятель. Фармацевт сказал, что у них серьезный перебой в поставках. У компании-производителя что-то накрылось с транспортировкой. Я объехал пять аптек, то, что ты сейчас проглотил — все, что мне удалось раздобыть. У тебя же есть запас дома? Джей Ди? О, черт, — говорит он. — О, черт.

Конечно, они справляются. Джей Ди валяется целый день дома, скуля на полу ванной, сжимаясь в комок и хватая ртом раскаленный колючий воздух, пока Терк параноидально перекрашивает стены в гостиной, чтобы никто из жильцов не почуял запах. Конечно, омегой в течке нынче никого не удивишь, свободные нравы, можно и вовсе не скрываться, не то, что каких-то пятьдесят лет назад. Но если ты на свой страх и риск решил стать врачом, или учителем, или другим социальным работником, то обязан регулярно принимать препараты. Всегда. Джей Ди слишком давно так не накрывало, он совсем забыл, как же хреново бывает, если случайно забыть о лекарстве.   
Ладно, кого он обманывает: жильцам наверняка нет до него никакого дела. Но самому Терку приходится находиться рядом с ним. Сомнительное удовольствие.  
Карла сутки обрывает все телефоны и наконец договаривается с какой-то знакомой в Аризоне, и та высылает им срочной авиа-почтой две упаковки пилюль, поверив высланному на электронный ящик скану рецепта.   
У Джей Ди лучшие в мире друзья. Проблема в том, что они оба — беты и не имеют ни малейшего понятия о том, в каком сумасшедшем мире он живет. Счастливые. Джей Ди искренне рад за них.  
После лекарств перестает унизительно течь из задницы, запахи становятся не такими резкими — Джей Ди готов поклясться, что в соседнем доме на третьем этаже живет альфа, и это знание немного сводит его с ума. Если, конечно, можно тронуться еще больше, чем он уже успел. Ей-богу, лучше бы с ним разговаривали животные, он получал бы гораздо больше удовольствия от такого расстройства.  
Он долго моется под душем, стараясь не задевать член — во время течки Джей Ди только и мог, что дрочить себе, воя от одного оргазма до другого, закусывая губы от болезненной, ноющей пульсации в заднице. Врач, черт возьми. Какой стыд. Даже белочки себя так не ведут, в конце концов. Джей Ди сквозь силу усмехается. Почему-то у внутреннего голоса в последнее время интонации доктора Кокса.  
Джей Ди вздыхает и делает воду холоднее. В голове гулкая пустота, и мысли перекатываются туда-сюда разноцветными стеклянными шариками, гулко ударяясь о стенки черепа. Черт возьми, как жаль, что нельзя оказаться внутри своей же головы...   
Он терпит целых пять минут, потом чертыхается и обхватывает член. Прохладная вода совершенно не помогает, наверное, стоило бы напиться мартини или чем покрепче, но от этой мысли у Джей Ди встают дыбом волосы даже на груди. Да, все двадцать четыре, и коротышка Скотти в их числе.  
Джей Ди трогает головку и морщится — она все еще слишком чувствительная, как и задний проход. Он заводит руку за спину и осторожно ощупывает слегка припухший анус, коротко вздыхает и убирает пальцы.  
Он щедро выдавливает на ладонь гель для душа и ведет ей по члену, размазывая пену, представляя себе очаровательную красотку, которая сейчас могла бы стоять перед ним на коленях.  
Красотка берет его член в рот, пена от геля забивает ей глотку, красотка с хрипом падает и бьется в приступе бешенства. Джей Ди чертыхается и бьет кулаком в мокрую кафельную стенку. Черт, да лучше б он думал о единорогах или шоколадных пудингах! Возбуждение спадает. Ну и к лучшему.  
Последний раз он занимался нормальным сексом с Эллиот — если, конечно, ее саму можно считать нормальной. Ладно. Девушка, которая не считает парня-омегу в своей постели чем-то противоестественным, прекрасна по определению. И секс был тоже прекрасен, пока Эллиот не заявила, что ей нужен кто-то более надежный. Уверенный.   
Ха, спорим на что угодно, Шон трахается со своими дельфинами и касатками, чтобы доказать, кто в стае главный! Нет, не в стае, в... косяке? Неважно. Чертов альфа.  
Сам Джей Ди никогда не спал с альфами. Его не тянуло к ним — сказывались таблетки, надежно отбивающие желание вести себя, как пудель Чаппи. .   
Единственный раз, когда он решился-таки на небольшой эксперимент, оказался полным провалом — ну кто мог подумать, что Джордан со своим могучим, не терпящим возражений напором небольшого авианосца, способная довести до рыданий даже саму королеву воинов Зену, окажется бетой? Джей Ди было страшно подумать о том, как же ведут себя в постели альфы. Может, его посадили бы на цель и истязали пылкими ласками до тех пор, пока он не смог бы ходить? И тогда Терку пришлось бы возить его повсюду в коляске, какой кошмар. Хотя, если приделать к ней реактивный мотор, большой клаксон и покрасить в цвет морской волны...

На следующий день Джей Ди пахнет лавандой и корицей, миндалем и совсем немного — паприкой. Нет ничего вкуснее вчерашней пиццы на завтрак, особенно, если ты успел проснуться раньше всех и доесть ее.  
Прошедшие два дня кажутся страшным сном, вязким, мутным, липким. Совершенно ненастоящим, дурацким мультиком, фильмом ужасов. Эротическим триллером, чтоб ему провалиться. Если бы Джей Ди мог познакомиться с режиссером, то, пожалуй, откусил бы ему голову. Или отпилил бы ее хирургической пилой, нежно и точно не быстро. Терк наверняка помог бы стащить ее из операционной.  
Джей Ди кровожадно улыбается, пока идет по коридорам клиники, поворачивает к подсобке и тормозит — плавно, как в замедленной съемке. Нет, эту сцену он точно не заказывал, нет уж! Ему чудится, что пол превратился в патоку, сироп, шоколадную помадку, и кроссовки радостно становятся его частью.   
Доктор Кокс наклоняется, достает из-под койки его смятую форму — Джей Ди начинает медленно пятиться, мысленно взывая к милости всех святых полов и паркетов в мире, — коротко оглядывается по сторонам, а потом на мгновение прижимает ее к носу.  
Джей Ди разворачивается и бежит так быстро, что, кажется, сбивает с ног половину персонала и ставит новый мировой рекорд в спринте. Ему показалось. Точно. Это все фильм ужасов. Галлюцинации.   
Он долго сидит в кафетерии, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, пока, наконец, не успокаивается. Никто не пялится на него, не тычет пальцем, не подмигивает с сальной улыбочкой. Разве что Тодд, как обычно, дает «пять» так, что рука едва не отваливается — на секунду в голове Джей Ди проносится нелепая мысль, что Тодд может быть омегой и сам, скрываясь за своим мачо-поведением. Доктор Келсо пролетает мимо коршуном, без лишних слов ухватив со стола кекс.   
Уборщик проезжается по его кроссовкам шваброй, растягивает рот в ухмылке, но на этом моменте Джей Ди понимает, что дальше свои размышления о том, кто есть кто в клинике, продолжать явно не готов, и покидает поле боя. 

После обеда он пересекается с Коксом в коридоре, мгновенно холодея от страха, но все снова обходится. Даже странно. Кокс морщится и требовательно протягивает руку:  
— Карточку. От тебя несет даже не дамским парфюмом, Кларисса, а той непередаваемой смесью котяток, колы, сладкой ваты и блевотины, которой пахнут все маленькие девочки, выбравшиеся на ярмарку с аттракционами.   
Он вырывает несчастный листок бумаги из рук Джей Ди с таким остервенением, словно это официально заверенный судом запрет для всех идиотов мира — по версии доктора Кокса, разумеется, — приближаться к нему больше, чем на десять метров. Джей Ди задерживает дыхание и делает вдох, только когда шаги Кокса затихают в дальнем конце коридора.  
Храни судьба всех фармацевтов Америки.  
Пилюли надежно отбивают запах омеги и сводят на нет иссушающее, выламывающее суставы желание, которое накатывает всегда, абсолютно всегда некстати.  
Джей Ди не может не думать об этом сегодня. По десятому разу прокручивать в голове мысль, что он понятия не имеет, есть ли в клинике другие омеги, кроме него, у которых можно было бы спросить совета. Организовать клуб по интересам, в конце концов. Наверняка есть, только не забывают принимать таблетки и не рискуют карьерой так глупо, как он.  
Он не знает и того, есть ли где-то поблизости альфы. Препараты действуют и в обратную сторону: притупляют остроту обоняния, которое в течку становится совершенно невыносимым. Иногда Джей Ди становится даже интересно, что стало бы с ним, если бы он хоть раз в жизни ощутил, каково это — чувствовать, как тебя ведет от чужого запаха. Как ты идешь на него, словно по лабиринту со сверкающей золотой нитью в руках. Плохое сравнение. В конце лабиринта ведь ждал Минотавр, и настроение у него было не самое дружелюбное. А физиономия и того хуже.  
Бедный Терк. Ему наверняка должно было быть ужасно неловко, когда он нашел Джей Ди в подсобке. Запах, пусть приглушенно, чувствуют ведь и беты. И реагируют, даже против своей воли.  
Джей Ди становится странно и страшно. Кокс. Его раздувающиеся ноздри, нахмуренные брови, прикрытые глаза. Если Кокс — альфа, то это конец всему. Он его уничтожит, лишит лицензии врача, выставит отсюда и наверняка приложит все усилия, чтобы Джей Ди пришлось сбежать как можно дальше.  
Ну какие пони на Аляске, в самом деле. И сахарной ваты с аттракционами там тоже наверняка нет. И черничного блеска для губ. Интересно, а рыбьим жиром можно уклдывать волосы?.. Нет уж, черта с два он сбежит. Да и Кокс наверняка просто надутая бета, несмотря на все свои устрашающие выражения лица и сарказм.   
Беты — абсолютное большинство, как ни крути. Агрессивные и миролюбивые, твердолобые и мягкие, циники и мечтатели. Джей Ди давно научился не переживать из-за того, что никогда не сможет быть одним из них.  
Все будет в порядке. Надо просто вовремя принимать таблетки. Теперь дома отличный запас, все хорошо, все просто расчудеснейше славно. Во время вечернего обхода Джей Ди думает о том, что сегодя можно опять заказать пиццу. С ананасами.

— Я с радостью отобрал бы у тебя еще одну карточку, Гензель, но, судя по моим подсчетам, у тебя их и так не осталось. Поэтому собери все свои волшебные крошки, положи их в распахнутый ротик, захлопни его и иди за мной. У мистера Крессо в сто тридцать шестой палате плохо с сердцем, а это значит, что ты будешь сидеть и всю ночь держать его за руку своей пухлой ладошкой с наманикюренными пальчиками, девочка моя.  
— И вовсе у меня не пухлые руки! И я не...  
— Что-что?  
Это какая-то шутка. Совершенно дурацкая шутка.  
— Я не могу сегодня остаться тут на ночь, доктор Кокс. Простите.  
— Я сделаю вид, что не слышал сейчас ни единого слова, Кэсси, потому что, видишь ли, нынче у меня ну очень хреновое настроение. По шкале хреновости, — Кокс набирает полную грудь воздуха и таращит глаза, — очень-очень-очень-очень хреново наихреновейшее в этом хреновом мире, полном хрени и тебя, что является еще более хреновой хренью. Марш в палату!  
— Да позвонить хоть можно?  
Ну, конечно. Пресвятые полы и паркеты всегда требуют поклонения и жертв. Мобильными, как правило.  
— Он был сиреневый. Мой любимый цвет, — сообщает Джей Ди спине Кокса и обломкам телефона. Покойся с миром, дружок. Твой подвиг не будет забыт.

Лаверн смотрит на него, как на полного идиота, но все же соглашается позвонить Карле и передать, чтобы Терк принес сам-знает-что сам-знает-куда и как можно скорее.  
А Джей Ди идет вести переговоры с сердцем мистера Крессо, и спустя пять с половиной часов и обещание заказать самую большую в мире пиццу с ананасами оно соглашается еще немножко поработать на пользу человечества.  
После каждого такого маленького, но подвига, Джей Ди чувствует, как за спиной вырастают крылья. Ну, или рог на лбу. В общем, все становится просто чудесно.  
Ночью в клинике тихо — вся суматоха сейчас в приемной скорой помощи, — и шаги гулко отдаются в коридорах. Каждый звук оглушающе четок и громок. Например, звук, с которым отваливаются крылья и рог. Или звук до боли знакомого голоса.  
— Это так банально, что меня сейчас стошнит.  
Джей Ди думает, что все, наверное, к лучшему. Что если что-то ужасное случается в жизни, то оно неизбежно должно было произойти. Это судьба. Если ему суждено встретить живого единорога, так обязательно будет. Если доктору Коксу суждено стать убийцей, этого не миновать.  
Тот стоит в подсобке и держит в руках пузырек с таблетками. Терк молодец, достал их из приметной упаковки и пересыпал.  
— Дайте сюда, пожалуйста, — говорит Джей Ди так спокойно, что сам поражается — откуда только взялось столько хладнокровия? Видимо, просто терять уже нечего. Или от страха он окончательно сошел с ума. — Доктор Кокс. Пожалуйста.  
Кокс улыбается ему лучезарной улыбкой, аккуратно ставит пузырек на пол и опускает на него подошву кроссовка. Стекло хрустит так громко, что Джей Ди вздрагивает — кажется, так хрустели бы его собственные кости.  
А потом Кокс вытягивает руку мимо лица Джей Ди и запирает дверь.  
И тогда Джей Ди чувствует.  
Это даже не запах.  
Это волна, тихое цунами, которое накрывает с головой неотвратимо и бесповоротно.  
Он ощущает чужое дыхание, пульс, движения рук как свои. Чужое тело — как свое.  
— Пять лет, — говорит Кокс, медленно облизывая губы. Он не двигается с места, но Джей Ди чувствует, как воздух давит на него горячей плитой, стоит плотным, слегка дрожащим маревом перед глазами. — Пять лет я хожу по своей клинике, как последний придурок, и постоянно чувствую желание трахаться. И убивать. Потому что одна тупая, безмерно тупая, тупейшая в мире омега не может включить свои жалкие мозги и вовремя принять лекарства.  
— Я забыл только один раз. Позавчера. Один раз за пять лет, доктор Кокс, я клянусь, я...  
— Позавчера. Сегодня. Сколько еще раз ты, идиот, сделаешь это, доводя меня до бешенства, а?   
— Один раз, — говорит Джей Ди, прикрывая глаза. — Один. За пять лет. Если я вам так не нравлюсь, нечего сваливать всю вину на таблетки. Они меня никогда не подводили. Откройте дверь. Пожалуйста.  
— А не то что?   
Джей Ди мелко дрожит. Футболка липнет к телу, по вискам скатываются щекотные капли пота.  
— Мне всегда казалось нечестным, знаете ли, что только омегам надо пить пилюли. Все альфы — законченные маньяки и психи, я всегда это знал. Посмотрите на себя, вы же сейчас готовы на убийство. Почему бы вам самому не начать принимать что-нибудь успокоительное, а?  
— Потому что пока ты не появился в этой гребаной клинике, я держал себя в руках! — орет Кокс, ударяя кулаком о дверь возле его лица так, что Джей Ди вздрагивает всем телом. — Ты даже не девчонка, ты еще хуже, ты просто подстилка, мокрая дырка...  
— Замолчите, — хрипит Джей Ди.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — говорит Кокс и вдруг утыкается носом ему в шею — и стонет, тихо, по-звериному, так что Джей Ди начинает колотить крупная дрожь. — Идиот, кретин, ты хоть раз спал с альфой?   
— Нет, — с трудом выталкивает Джей Ди, и Кокс поднимает на него безумные, совершенно сумасшедшие глаза.  
— Я думал, что смогу постоянно держать себя в руках. Смогу трезво мыслить, прожить всю жизнь с какой-нибудь адекватной бетой, но у Джордан другие планы. Ей не хочется быть ведомой. Удачи ей в экспериментах. — Он криво усмехается. — Это сейчас не важно. Важно другое. Каждый раз, когда под боком оказывается чертова омега со своей гребаной задницей, у альфы начинает сносить крышу, новичок. И вот это Джордан отказывается понимать и терпеть. Поэтому ничего у нас не вышло. Знаешь, каково жить так? Каждый раз, когда трахаешь очередную омегу, то как будто выпиваешь ящик самого отменного виски. А потом наступает похмелье. Потому что после течки ты и смотреть на нее не хочешь.  
Джей Ди запрокидывает голову и зажмуривается. Хватит. Достаточно. Хватит!  
— Идите вы к черту, нет...  
— Пять лет. Несмотря на все твои таблетки. На все твои девчоночьи омерзительные повадки и привычки. Я тебя все равно чуял. Всегда. Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Что ты...  
— Нет. У вас с головой не все в порядке, нет, нет...  
Джей Ди твердит это, как заведенный, мотая головой, пока шея не начинает болеть. Не слушать. Не думать. Не дышать.   
Даже если не вдыхать его, запах проникает в каждую пору. Впитывается в кожу, наполняет нутро, отравляет его изнутри. Заставляет цепенеть.  
— Пошли. Сейчас.  
Джей Ди пытается сопротивляться, но ноги скользят и не слушаются. Ему страшно думать о том, как Кокс поведет сейчас машину. Еще страшнее — о том, что будет дальше.  
Он сидит, скорчившись, на заднем сидении и просит судьбу, чтобы они разбились, врезались в ближайший фонарный столб. Чтобы их украли супер-лучом инопланетяне. Чтобы в землю врезался астероид. Чтобы наступил Апокалипсис, прямо сейчас.  
Пять лет мечтать о чьем-то уважении, одобрении, искренней улыбке, просто руке на плече, не подозревая, что это все — только плоть, и плоть, и плоть, и звериные желания. Ничего человеческого, никакого разума.  
— Я не хочу, — хрипит Джей Ди, пытаясь открыть дверь, царапая ногтями обшивку салона.  
Кокс глухо рычит на него, не оборачиваясь, выруливает к какому-то полутемному парку. Скрипят шины, шуршит гравий под колесами.  
— Не могу больше, — говорит Кокс, и в его голосе только обреченная усталость и никакого гнева.   
Джей Ди вскидывает глаза и смотрит ему в лицо. Воздух кажется осязаемым, его можно резать ножом, как пирог. Он пахнет лесом, раскаленной кожей автомобильных сидений. Потом. Смазкой. Похотью. Коксом.  
Тот тяжело переваливается на заднее сидение, и Джей Ди размыкает пересохшие губы, жадно вдыхая разреженный воздух.  
— Твои таблетки скоро совсем перестанут действовать. И ты поймешь. — Кокс стискивает ладони на коленях и кривит рот, прикрыв глаза. У него мокрое от напряжения лицо.  
Джей Ди сглатывает и медленно касается его ладонью. Отводит со лба налипшие короткие волосы. Обводит страдальчески изогнутые дуги бровей. Стирает большим пальцем с виска пот.  
Ему хочется плакать от обиды и хохотать от нелепости всего происходящего.   
Еще ему хочется трахаться. Очень. Так сильно, как никогда раньше. Никогда и ни с кем.  
Член ноет, головка давит на резинку белья, Джей Ди ерзает и прикусывает губу — мокрые от смазки штаны уже прилипают к сидению.  
У Кокса алые пятна на скулах. Он чувствует все это. Чует. Он молчит и только трясется, как будто через него пропустили ток.  
— Посмотрите на меня, — просит Джей Ди.  
Кокс глядит на него непроницаемо и темно. Зрачки затопили всю радужку.  
— Мне до одури страшно, — шепчет Джей Ди и вздрагивает, потому что ноздри все сильнее с каждой секундой щекочет горьковатый запах. Его хочется пить, как воду. Джей Ди тянется к стеклоподъемнику, но Кокс перехватывает его руку.  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Ты что, хочешь, что сюда все местные полуночники сбежались поглазеть? — Он поглаживает запястье Джей Ди, и тот глухо стонет. Жарко. Тело сводит судорогой, поясница ноет, словно в нее воткнули спицу. — Даю тебе честное слово, новичок, я убью тебя и совершу с твоим хладным трупом какое-нибудь зверство только после того, как у тебя закончится течка. Не сейчас. Нет. Я даю тебе слово. Ты мне веришь?  
Джей Ди верит ему. И еще больше — себе и тому, что сейчас ощущает.  
Это странное, сладкое чувство и в самом деле похоже на опьянение. Только в тысячу раз сильнее. И лучше.  
— Я хочу трахаться, — тихо говорит он, пытаясь стянуть с себя футболку неслушающимися руками.  
— У меня такое чувство, что я сейчас слышу девочку-скаута, — бормочет Кокс. У него тоже дрожат руки.  
Джей Ди смеется. А потом кричит.  
Кокс набрасывается на него, наваливается сверху, огромный, раскаленный, мокрый, пахнущий алкоголем и мускусом. Его член огромный на ощупь, и Кокс низко рычит, когда Джей Ди сжимает на нем ладонь.  
Это похоже на фильм, который смотришь, часто моргая, выхватывая только отдельные сцены, позы, слова, вскрики.  
Упереться лбом в скрещенные руки, кусать губы, пытаясь не орать от прикосновений шершавых ладоней к вздернутой заднице. Ничего не выходит. Ни-че-го.  
— Мокрый, — хрипло шепчет Кокс, погружая в него пальцы, и Джей Ди орет, ощущая, как пульсирует все внутри, сжимаясь вокруг них. Мышцы на бедрах сводит от напряжения, Джей Ди подается назад, насаживаясь, беззвучно воя, прося бесконечное количество раз — еще, еще, о, пожалуйста, так, еще, глубже, там, да, да, там, еще!  
Кокс ведет рукой вдоль его спины, оглаживает сведенные лопатки, легко ерошит волосы на затылке, наклоняется и дует на него, потом собирает губами соль с загривка, и Джей Ди готов рыдать от каждого прикосновения. Слишком сильно. Слишком ярко. Еще, еще.   
Кокс проталкивает в него член, Джей Ди чувствует, как на поясницу ложится тяжелая ладонь, мокрая от его же смазки, и кончает, даже не притронувшись к себе.  
Он смаргивает пот и трясется, когда Кокс входит в него до конца, прижавшись мошонкой к влажной промежности, и тихо говорит на ухо:  
— Это первый раз на сегодня.  
А потом он начинает двигаться, и Джей Ди перестает соображать, где он, кто он, что орет, о чем просит. Он выгибается и молотит кулаком по дверце машины, по окну, едва не выбивая стекло, потом — вжимается лопатками в сидение, подставляя шею под горячий язык, раздвигая ноги шире и шире, потом — сидит на бедрах Кокса и насаживается на его член, стиснув ладонь на собственном, надрачивая его, ошалело глядя на то, как Кокс неотрывно смотрит на мелькающую в кулаке влажную головку, как накрывает его руку своей. Он кончает снова и снова, он кричит каждый раз, его рот зажимают его пальцы — или чужие, Джей Ди уже не может понять и отличить. Его тело больше не его, оно раскалилось и вплавилось в другое. У него больше нет легких, он не может дышать, говорить, просить о чем-то: губы размыкаются только для того, чтобы целоваться, чтобы чувствовать прикосновения горячего языка, ощущать дыхание, пить его, захлебываться им.  
Кокс сжимает зубы на его шее. У него отравленная слюна. Она попадает в кровь и становится кислотой. Джей Ди нет. Он умер. Он кричит. Он кончает. Он бьется в руках, которые стискивают его так сильно, что вот-вот сломают ребра. Видимо, все-таки ломают, и кровь хлещет из грудной клетки, заливая все вокруг красным. Кровь жаркая. Кровь пахнет Коксом.  
Джей Ди пахнет им весь, от кончиков волос до ногтей.  
Это охренительно хорошо.

— Никто даже не купит эту машину теперь, — скорбно заявляет Кокс первым делом, когда Джей Ди приходит в себя на нем, весь в подсохшей сперме и смазке. — Разве что какой-нибудь чертов фетишист-извращенец.  
— Я куплю ее. И устрою в ней дом отдыха для лесных белочек, — бормочет Джей Ди лениво и сонно. — Кажется, у них была бессонная ночка из-за нас. И у местных бомжей, наверное, тоже.  
Кокс чертыхается, с трудом натягивая на себя скомканную, до сих пор влажную от пота одежду, и садится за руль, трет лицо ладонями. В салоне одуряюще пахнет и довольно душно, но Джей Ди не торопится опустить стекло. Ему нравится этот запах. Он неловко перебирается на переднее сидение и жадно тянет носом воздух.  
— Постоянно забываю, что у меня и так уже все твои карточки, — бормочет Кокс.  
— Все, — улыбается Джей Ди. — Все до единой.  
В зеркале заднего вида — смеющиеся глаза. Кокс выезжает на дорогу и, не поворачиваясь, кладет руку Джей Ди на плечо.  
Пожалуй, пять лет ожидания того стоили.


End file.
